The present invention relates to an automated article dispenser. While the present invention may be subject to a wide range of applications, it is especially suited for use in an automated vending machine.
Articles, such as for example, key rings, washers, screw nuts and variations of such articles, present difficulties to automated dispensing in a controlled manner. The difficulties involve the non-uniform nature of such articles, which are manufactured and purchased in bulk and are typically dispensed in unpackaged form. While substantially similar in overall size, shape, and appearance, the bulk nature of such items results in minor differences between individual items that, while not affecting the overall function of the item, can impede a controlled dispensing of such items.
Small ring-type accessory pieces that are used to attach a pet identification tag to a pet collar illustrate the nature of these problems. These rings come in an unpackaged form and tend to have irregularities when purchased in volume from vendors. The irregularities include being out-of-round, inconsistent outer and inner diameters, and varying thickness. Although these irregular rings can still function properly, the irregularities increase the difficulties associated with accurately dispensing the unpackaged accessory in an automated fashion through a vending machine.
In the case of an automated machine for engraving and dispensing pet identification tags, while a customer should receive one ring per pet tag for attaching the tag to the pet's collar, article dispensers in the past oftentimes will not dispense any ring. This upsets the customers and makes it impossible to use the pet tag. A more desirable article dispenser is one that is designed to reliably and consistently dispense at least one ring upon activation. Since these rings have essentially a de minimis value, the dispenser should be designed to err on the side of possibly dispensing more than one ring, rather than none at all.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for a dispenser that is capable of dispensing unpackaged articles having certain irregularities and that is designed to ensure the dispensing of at least one article anytime it is activated.